


Germany's Weird Nightmare.... In Real Life!

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Italy in a bikini, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wow, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically weirdness. And Bikini magic. It was freaking random gosh XD SpaMano & GerIta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany's Weird Nightmare.... In Real Life!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Hetalia Song Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057411) by [thetwins1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwins1234/pseuds/thetwins1234). 



> Omg wtf did I write. It's just randomness Enjoy. The bikini Italy is inspired from 'Short Hetalia Song Fics', and it was hilarious so I had to try it out with an awake Germany and awake Italy and Romano and Spain XD

Germany thought it would be a good idea to go to the beach. Don't ask me why. He decided to invite the Italy brothers and of course Lovino wouldn't come without Antonio, so he invited Antonio too. Just he wasn't expecting one of his worst nightmares to come true. Feliciano in a bikini bleghhhhhhh… “Fratello, Why the fuck did you choose to wear a bikini?” Lovino asked his brother “It’s cute right?” Antonio just laughed nervously and jumped into the ocean. “Lovi! Join me!” “That sounds so wrong you pervert!” Lovino jumped in and splashed Antonio.

“Oh. Mein. Gott.” Ludwig gagged at the sight of Feli in a Bikini. Feli was cute but not even he could pull that off “Feli, are you sure you don’t want to change into a pair of swim shorts?” Ludwig asked “Ve, why Ludwig?” “Feli, that’s a girl’s bathing suit.” “Ve, so?” “Feli, I’m going to be direct. You’re cute but not even you can pull off a bikini. You look freaking nasty.” Feli winked at Ludwig “Well of course I’m nasty.” Ludwig blushed “That’s not what I meant…… Feli you look like a weird girl or a really perverted boy. It’s unnerving.” “It really is, Feli.” Antonio said “Even the Tomato bastard says so that must count for something.” Lovino muttered

“I look fine!”

The next day they all woke up naked. When they went to get dressed they noticed only one thing… All their clothes were missing! The only thing left was a bikini in their sizes.

“Bikini Party!” Feli shouted happily

And for some random reason, all 4 of the nations’ came to a bikini party that consisted of a sulking Lovino, Antonio trying to cheer the former up, Ludwig pondering life, and Feli’s bad flirting. 

Everyone decided this was stupid (Except Italy who Germany had to dress in something else himself) and they decided to get rid of their Bikini problem once and for all. Lovino tossed Feli’s Bikini in the bonfire he had made and he had already tossed in Antonio’s, His, and Ludwig’s.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Feli cried, sad to see it go. Ludwig patted Feli’s back awkwardly, Lovino and Antonio were trying so hard not to laugh.

Ludwig woke up. “Oh. Mein. Gott. What in the name of Germania was that?!” he was afraid of going to sleep just in case he might experience that nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that random shit XD


End file.
